Tempus Ex Machina
by Just Fe
Summary: Esta é a fanfic presente? reescrita e alterada para ser concluída. Clique para informações. Não existem finais felizes. Há um futuro negro, um ditador, velhos guerreiros e um punhado de jovens que cometem muito erros na tentativa de acertar.
1. Introdução: Aqui, onde tudo recomeça

Nota da Autora: Essa fanfic é, na verdade, a fanfic "Presente – uma questão de ponto de vista". Essa fic foi a primeira que escrevi e com o passar do tempo fui notando certos defeitinhos e falhas, tais coisas me impediam de conseguir concluir a fanfic apesar de já ter toda a trama desenrolada na minha cabeça. Percebi que o único modo de conseguir ir em frente era reescrevê-la do início. Espero que apreciem.

Just Fee and Nothing Else.

**Tempus Ex Machina**

**Uma trama de futuro e passado.**

and Nothing Else.

**Obs:** Os jovens titãs não me pertencem, infelizmente. Ares e Nightstar pertencem a "Rahkshi500" e a fanfic "Life in Peace", com algumas alterações para se adequarem a minha fic. Os gêmeos (Katee e Zach) e a Vi (Violet) pertencem a limey404 (.com/) com a devida alteração na idade para se adequar ao tempo da fic.

**Sinopse:** Não existem finais felizes, eles são algo reservado apenas as novelas das oito. No mundo real os heróis são demasiados humanos para serem considerados supers, mesmo aqueles que tem poderes especiais. Há um futuro negro, um ditador, velhos guerreiros e um punhado de jovens que cometem muito erros na tentativa de acertar.

Introdução – Aqui, onde tudo (re)começa

Os anos são imperiosos, não poupam ninguém. Homem ou herói, as areias do tempo correm para todos. O metal oxida, a poeira se acumula, tecnologias tornam-se obsoletas, tanto rugas quanto fios brancos se apoderam das faces jovens, os rebeldes de ontem são os conservadores de hoje e os namorados casam-se e têm filhos que é o único jeito seguro de ficar para sempre no mundo.

**30 Anos no Futuro...**

_Agora se tivéssemos o poder/ De trazer para casa nossos vizinhos da guerra/ Eles poderiam nunca ter perdido um Natal/ Sem mais fitas em suas portas – Waiting on The World to Change – John Mayer_

Nos corredores vazios duas figuras indistintas se esqueiram pelas sombras estando atentas a todos os ruídos da casa a dormir. O pai não se encontrava, mas se estivesse ali provavelmente roncaria em seu quarto de casal ou jogado no sofá da sala. Os gêmeos dormiam o sono pesado das crianças pequenas, que conseguem ter uma boa noite de sono restaurador mesmo com os maiores problemas acontecendo no mundo do lado de fora do quarto. A filha do meio não dormia, mas também nada escutaria estando tão preocupada com seus demônios internos como estava. Os agregados, que toda família possui, não dormiam exatamente; um se debruçava cansado sobre o teclado docomputador com plantas e planos lhe servindo de travesseiro enquanto o outro estava fora, cuidando dos próprios assuntos ou dos assuntos de terceiros. E, para completar o quadro, dois leitos perfeitamente arrumados denunciavam nossos insones fugitivos que acabavam de arrombar a tranca de uma determinada sala onde agora entravam.

Um único objeto se encontrava ali, uma máquina feita de aros presos uns aos outros em uma pequena plataforma e um complexo painel de controle sobre uma mesa de aço. Ali estava a panacéia de todos os problemas, ao menos, era o que os jovens acreditavam em sua ingenuidade.

- Espero que o Cib não pegue a gente... – murmurou uma garota de uns 15 anos, bem baixinha, com a pele verde acinzentada, olhos arroxeados e com cabelos verdes no estilo rastafari – Porque você sabe, né? Nenhum deles concorda com o que vamos fazer... Podemos acabar estragando tudo, piorando as coisas!

- Vai vacilar agora, maninha? – sorriu o garoto de pele muito pálida com cabelos roxos dotados de uma mexa verde que simplesmente não se assentava com o resto do cabelo e olhos verde esmeralda, se você reparasse bem poderia ver um canino mais pontudo aparecendo sob os seus lábios – Onde está sua coragem? A sua decisão? O seu...

- Arre! Você sabe muito bem onde eles estão! – exclamou ela cruzando os braços e se apoiando na parede – O.K., você tem razão. Nós temos que tentar, mas você sabe o que o Tio Cib diz sobre isso...

- Eu sei... – ele dá um muxoxo – "Regra de ficção científica número um: Nunca mexa com o passado ou os macacos acabarão dominando o mundo!" – ele suspira – Ele disse isso todas as vezes em que eu propus a nossa idéia... Mas, o que está acontecendo com você, Ártie? Pensei que já estava tudo acertado? – enquanto diz isso digita as coordenadas na estranha máquina – Amarelou?

- Não, sr. Ares... Eu não amarelei... Primeiro porque eu sou VERDE, segundo porque eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de ter as minhas moléculas desintegradas em um protótipo de viagem temporal maluco de um pirado que trabalhava pro nosso inimigo!!!! – berrou a garota completamente descontrolada.

Ares conjura uma mordaça de energia telecinética negra em torno da boca de Ártemis – Shhhh... Você não quer que nos descubram, quer? – a jovem acena negativamente com a cabeça – Você não gostaria que todos aqueles que morreram por causa dele estivessem vivos? Que todos aqueles que se separaram e brigaram por causa dele estivessem unidos novamente? Você não gostaria que vivêssemos em tempos mais tranqüilos... Onde cada dia não fosse uma guerra pela vida? – nos rostos dos jovens se vê lágrimas que teimosamente se desprendiam de seus olhos... Ártemis acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e Ares voltou a regular a máquina.

**Tempo presente...**

A Irmandade do Mal foi derrotada, definitivamente, e a vida dos titãs era a mais tediosa possível, pois desde que eles se tornaram um grupo tão grande e forte menos vilões e malucos se atreviam a encará-los tanto que, me atrevo a dizer, que os nossos heróis jovens favoritos estavam perdendo um pouco da sua forma e se acostumando a essa boa vida.

- Que tédio! Não aparecem mais vilões decentes por aqui, ultimamente só temos enfrentado ladrões de galinhas. – fala um entediado Ciborgue enquanto se espreguiçava. – Parece que espantamos todos os vilões decentes que havia na cidade!

- Tem razão... Até o Slade não está dando as caras ultimamente... – comenta Robin enquanto olhava pela milionésima vez um dos monitores que scaneavam a cidade – Era de se esperar que depois daquela aparição ele voltasse aos velhos negócios! - derrepente algo interfere nos aparelhos eletrônicos da torre. As portas automáticas abrem e fecham continuamente, os computadores entram em pane, os radares enlouquecem e um enorme campo eletro-magnético se forma no meio da sala abrindo uma fenda no tempo-espaço contínuo.

- O que é isso?! – fala Ciborgue se levantando com certa dificuldade, seus computador central também estava dando problemas.

- Deve ser um novo golpe do Slade! – nem é preciso explicar quem falou isso não é?

- Espere! – berrou Mutano colocando-se junto ao titã metálico – Parece que tem vozes saindo daí de dentro...

_- Nem vem Ares... Eu não vou primeiro! – os titãs ouvem uma voz feminina através do portal e se aproximam._

_- Hei! Eu sou o irmão mais velho! Então eu MANDO você ir primeiro!_

Os titãs se entreolham espantados e todos agora já estão em posição de ataque, Ciborgue, em particular, se aproxima ainda mais com o seu canhão sonico preparado para dar um tiro no que quer que seja.

_- Por isso mesmo... É sua obrigação me proteger!_

_- E por acaso você nunca ouviu falar em "as damas primeiro"?! – exclamou a voz masculina._

_- E você nunca ouviu falar em direitos iguais?!_

Silencio. Os cinco heróis aguardavam ansiosos o densenrolar da situação, mas com um certo ar de riso contido pensando em que espécie de vilões seriam esses que discutiam de maneira tão hilária.

_- Par ou impar então? – ofereceu a voz masculina._

_- Ok, mas não vale ler minha mente! Impar!_

_- Par!_

_- Droga! – exclama a voz feminina._

Mais um momento de silêncio. Ciborgue se aproxima mais um pouco mais até que...

BAM!!!!

Uma garota verde sai de dentro do campo e cai em cima do nosso titã metálico, logo seguida por um garoto pálido-acinzentado...

Ninguém consegue falar nada de tão espantados com tal aparição, a semelhança desse jovens com certo membros da equipe não passa desperbida, apenas olham de queixo caído.

- Err... Oi... – cumprimenta a garota com um sorrisinho tímido.


	2. Chapter 1: Aquilo que o Vento Leva

Capítulo 2 – Aquilo que o vento leva…

**30 Anos no Futuro.**

_Palavras flutuam como uma chuva sem fim dentro de um copo de papel/ Elas se mexem selvagemente /Enquanto deslizam pelo universo/ Um monte de mágoas, um punhado de alegrias estão passando por minha mente/ Me possuindo e acariciando – The Beatles – Across the Universe_

A baía de ump City se erguia solitária em meio aos prédios altos e cinzentos ali, em sua pequena ilha, erguia-se um que era diferente de todos os outros... Um "T" gigante velava pela cidade. Velava, passado. Os heróis que ali habitavam não existiam mais, não que tivessem exatamente morrido, alguns sim outros não, e isso era ainda pior. Sobreviviam, habitavam os guetos escuros, abandonaram as máscaras e os cidinomes, venderam a alma a quem melhor lhes pagasse, a quem lhes devolvesse um pouco do poder que tinham.

Enquanto a vida seguia seu curso, o de continuar existindo apesar dos pesares, o prédio ia morrendo, os vidros quebraram, as portas emprerraram e a fiação estava em curto. Ele andava pelas salas semi-destruídasa salvo, pois a noite ocultava sua face e o cigarro o cheiro, o que acontecera? Quando acontecera? Os anos passaram tão rapidamente que ele não saberia responder se alguém lhe fizesse essas perguntas.

Ele lembrava de certas coisas, fatos, flash's... Lembrava de quando o Superman morreu, um sniper com uma bala de kriptonita. O que Lex Luthor passour a vida inteira tentando, um maluco com um pouco de mira conseguiu em alguns minutos com uma simplicidade alarmante. Se o homem de aço caiu assim, o que seria dos outros?

A Mulher-Maravilha se exilou na Ilha Paraíso, junto com o que sobrou das amazonas, Batman se aposentou, Bart Allen desapareceu em outra dimensão e Wally West assumiu o seu lugar e logo passou o bastão quando os gêmeos nasceram... Enfim, a liga acabou, a Sociedade da Justiça idem e os titãs simplesmente foram arrastados pela onda.

E restava Garfield Logan (porque, afinal, Mutano morrera com os outros), que continuava existindo pelo simples fato de estar ali naquele momento, em pé na sala de estar empoeirada vendo o dia nascer na baía. O olfato apurado ainda era capaz de sentir o que sobrara dos cheiros, dos cheiros de qeum nem mais existia e então ele podia lembrar do que fora, sofrer novamente por simples hábito já que há muito todas as feridas cicatrizaram deixando cicatrizes que o desfiguraram.

O Sol raiou e a garrafa já estava vazia, nenhum motivo para continuar ali. Fez o que lhe restava fazer, a última coisa que semore se resta fazer, voltou para casa.

- # -

Era, evidentemente, uma sala de reuniões da nova geração ou o máximo de nova geração que a os resistentes podiam arcar. Monitores de LED ligados à cameras de vigilância, computadores mostrando mapas de distintas regiões do globo, GPS's e mesmo antigos radares emitindo seus apitos monótonos, mas a cena em questão se desenrola no ambiente contíguo: a cozinha. Não que esta seja muito usada, mas se via ali uma pilha de louça na pia, geladeiras velhas aglomeradas, uma mesa de madeira com tampa de fórmica com marcas de cigarro e todo o resto que se espera encontrar em uma cozinha.

Um velho ciborgue andava de um lado para o outro enquanto uma jovem figura de cabelos roxos cobrindo o rosto o observava, ela tinha apenas treze anos e fingia não se importar com o que acontecia, a apatia encontrada em todos aqueles adolescentes que tendem a parecer mais maduros do que realmente o são. Um iPad exibia a mensagem de fuga e uma citação latina.

- Vou matá-los! Vou torcer o pescoço deles com minhas próprias mãos! Vou desistegrar as moléculas deles! – Ciborgue suspira cansado e desaba em um cadeira diante da jovem massageando as têmporas, envelhecera. Nas partes do seu rosto que não eram de metal via-se rugas e linhas de desgosto, crescia-lhe uma barba fechada e desistira de raspar a cabeça, a armadura metálica fora alterada e atualizada porém o homem não podia ser polpado do tempo – Isso se Gar não acabar comigo antes! – balançou a cabeça em desamparo – Eu não devia ter deixado isso acontecer... Você olhou mesmo em todos os lugares? Eles não podem ter ido.

- Sim, eu olhei em todos os lugares – respondeu em tom monótono – Do terraço ao porão, pffff, e você mesmo checou a máquina do tempo. Eles se foram. – revirou os olhos – Do jeito que papai nunca está realmente em casa, se tivermos um pouco de sorte e os gêmeos não abrirem o bico, nem vai notar que eles... – a aparente apatia se desfaz quando os olhos se arregalam em direção a porta.

- Você tem razão – sente que alguém o observa do batente da porta, vira-se – Logam! Isso lá são horas de chegar?

- Desculpe mãezinha, vai me por de castigo? – pergunta com ironia o antigo titã verde, seu estado é péssimo. A barba que cresce a cima da penuguem verde está por fazer, os olhos embaçados, cabelo sem corte e por onde passa exala o fedor acre de cigarros e alcóol – O que eu não posso saber e que minha filha tem tanta razão?

Ciborgue conhecia Logan desde que ele era Mutano ou simplesmente Gar, o titã metamorfo e palhaço do grupo, por muito tempo acreditou que, com certeza, o amigo-irmão nunca seria o cérebro nem os músculos da equipe, mas os tempos mudaram... Principalmente depois daquele dia terrível, e agora achava-o muito parecido com aquele Mento que conheceram na Amazônia. Se achara há tempos que poderia derrotá-lo facilmente, as coisas estavam diferentes, algo quebrara dentro de seu amigo naquele dia, desde então havia se transformado em uma fera ou algo pior*. – O gato comeu sua língua Stone?

- Ãh? Não é nada... – Mutano ergue uma sobrancelha e o outro sabe que a batalha está perdida, suspira, não adianta inventar mentiras – Cara. Você não vai gostar nada disso...

Mutano olha sua filha e diz – Explodiu o que dessa vez? – seu cenho está franzido, irritado como só aquelas coisas do dia-a-dia irritam alguém – Não acha, mocinha, que já passou da época de aprender a se controlar? Não temos dinheiro o bastante para substituir os equipamentos sempre que você dá piti!

Ela parecia encolher cada vez mais dentro da selva de cabelos a cada frase do pai e só conseguiu deixar escapar em um fio de voz sua resposta a tudo – Não explodi nada... – um muxoxo por parte dele não ajudava em nada – Não fui que fiz alguma coisa, foram Ares e Ártemis!

A surpresa se estampou em seu rosto sendo logo seguida pela raiva e percourreu as faces pesarosas uma a uma para confirmar a verdade do que imaginava – Eles não fizeram aquilo? Não aquela loucura? – esmurra furiosamente o tampo da mesa, os olhos dele estavam estreitos, quase não se podia ver as suas pupilas, Ciborgue apenas acena com a cabeça e estende o iPad a ele.

**Tempo Presente.**

Lá estão eles e lá estavam eles, parados e mudos na sala como muitos antes deles, chocados diante do inesperado. Em alguns lares seria a filha dolescente que pinta o cabelo de verde e namora um marginal ou o filho que deixa o cabelo crescer e usa argolas douradas na orelha, ali eram os dois jovens que surgiam do nada no meio da sala.

- Err... Oi. – o que mais haveria de dizer, o que mais poderia naquela situação – 'Muito bem senhor sabe-tudo... Como vamos explicar isso para eles' – pensou Ártie.

Os titãs observavam aqueles jovens que ainda não haviam saído de cima de Ciborgue com o que se poderia dizer que era, no mínimo, espanto e se alguém tivesse prestado atenção teria notado uma Ravena e um Mutano muitos corados após uma certa troca de olhares.

- Será que vocês poderiam sair de cima de mim? – exclamou um Ciborgue mais espantado do que zangado.

- Foi mal... – a jovem verde se levanta abanando a roupa e ajeitando os rasta-faris do cabelo – É que você meio que tava na minha linha de pouso... – tenta se desculpar, mas acaba se enrolando em suas próprias palavras e o jovem pálido tenta consertar suas palavras.

- Desculpe o mau jeito, mas não tem como definir exatamente o local de transferência nem prever se algum objeto vai entrar na linha. – enquanto se levanta e passa, meio involuntariamente, a mão pelo cabelo, eriçando ainda mais os já rebeldes fios e ajeita o sobretudo preto tinlintando os metais presos a ele.

- Alto! – perguntou Robin com dois dos seus bumerangues explosivos preparados – Quem são? E o que querem? Afinal não é todo dia que alguém cai, literalmente, do céu em cima da gente.

- Soooh, não posso negar que a nossa "entrada triunfal" foi meio... Hum... Escandalosa por assim dizer. – ri Ártemis olhando para o seu irmão – Quem explica? Eu ou você?

- É melhor eu falar, ou você vai acabar estragando tudo... – diz Ares dando um passo à frente enquanto sua irmã bufa – Me chamo Ares Rooth Logan, é vocês devem ter percebido alguma semelhança com alguns de vocês – ri de lado, apontando para Mutano e Ravena – e essa é minha irmã...

- Ártemis Rooth Logan – interrompe a jovem verde – A primeira, única e insubstituível!

- Hãnhãn! É vocês ouviram... A anã modesta aqui já se apresentou. – revirou os olhos – É meio óbvio, ou melhor, só seria óbvio em um filme de ficção científica dos anos trinta, mas nós viemos do futuro, de exatamente trinta anos no futuro – os Titãs olham para ele com um misto de espanto e incredulidade, mas alguns relaxam saindo da posição de ataque – É, eu disse que parece ficção científica...

- Então por que meu caro amigo, por que vocês deixaram o seu tempo para vir para o nosso? – perguntou Estelar nitidamente preocupada apertando as mãos junto ao peito – Os titãs se separaram novamente? – seus olhos pareciam ficar ligeiramente úmidos.

- Se é que vieram mesmo do futuro! – Robin se aproxiou deles e junto com Ciborgue começou a análisa-los a distância ainda preparados para um provável luta, já Mutando e Ravena pareciam desligados do que realmente acontecia. Pequenos olhares eram trocados de quando em quando e uma timidez repentina impedia que as palavras seguissem o mesmo caminho.

- Ih! – Ártemis revirou os olhos – Isso é café pequeno perto do que ta acontecendo. Vocês estão meio desatualizados, não é? – ao ver os olhares dos titãs concentrados sobre si pareceu se surprender com o foco dos holofotes e não soube o que fazer – Não que a separação não tenha acontecido, a vida não é um seriado adolescente americano...

- Nós nos separamos? – todos pareciam ter sido pegos de surpresa, claro que sabiam que nada durava para sempre e que um dia também os titãs teriam o seu fim, mas quando se tem algo próximo aos dezesseis anos o tempo ainda é longo, o futuro distante e o fim das coisas que se ama é inimaginável.

Os irmãos se entreolharam, dava para perceber que pensavam a mesma coisa: "Que criancice!" ou "Quanto barulho por tão pouco!", era difícil para aqueles jovens entenderem a reação dos Titãs. Em seu mundo não havia tempo para esse tipo de preocupação, era comum, rotina, as pessoas saíam sem saber se iriam voltar ou se iriam encontrar a casa que deixaram e mesmo assim ainda desperdiçavam tempo. Ares recuperou a situação primeiro e disse – Sim, infelizmente foi o que aconteceu, mas isso não foi o pior. – havia algum pragmatismo desenvolvido em momentos de crise nesse jovem - Estamos em guerra no futuro, é por isso que viemos.

- É melhor pararmos com a enrolação e ir direto ao ponto – interrompeu uma Ártemis estranhamente séria – Estamos aqui para deter o homem que causou essa guerra no futuro antes que faça qualquer coisa no passado, ou seja, aqui no presente de vocês!

Todos se viram olhando espantados para Ártemis – Slade por acaso? – pergunta Robin, cujos olhos encobertos pela máscara atingem um brilho psicótico – Ele está tentando dominar o mundo?

- Pra variar... – comenta Ravena.

- Slade? – Ares ergue uma sobrancelha com curiosidade – Aquele velho gagá metido a mestre Yoda? Não me diga que aquilo foi perigoso um dia?

- Você diz isso Ares, porque nunca teve que ter aulas de luta com ele... O velho é um assassino! – exclama Ártemis, depois ri das próprias palavras – No melhor sentido que pode se dar a essa palavra.

- Slade? Treinando você? – Ciborgue arregala os olhos – Por acaso você não foi aprendiz dele, foi? – todos os titãs encaram Ártemis.

- Ahh... Vixi! Eu esqueci que nesses tempos o Slade está do lado dos malvados... – falou a garota verde batendo com a mão na testa – Quando o nosso vilão assumiu o poder como ditador ele passou para o nosso lado, acho que meio que não aguentou ser mandado. – deu de ombros, do jeito que ela falava parecia que era a coisa mais normal do mundo arquivilões passarem para o lado do bem.

- Ok, tempo! – gritou o ciborgue quase sofrendo um curto - Que outra maluquice além do Slade bonzinho e o Mutano e a Ravena casados aconteceu no futuro, por mero acaso?

Ares e Ártemis se entreolham, eles fazem isso um bocado ultimamente – Ohoh... Aconteceu muita coisa estranha no futuro sim, mas é impressão minha ou tem algo errado em contar pro passado o que vai acontecer no futuro? – perguntou Ártie para o irmão.

- Bom, acho que não teria problema em contar uma coisa ou outra... Não estamos lidando com macacos. – Ares passa a mão pelos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo – O que vocês querem saber primeiro?

Os titãs se entreolham e Robin fala – Conte-nos sobre esse novo vilão!

Suspiram os irmãos – Tudo bem, mas vocês não vão gostar. As coisas estão ruins lá... Muito ruins...

_**Outro dia um cara disse palavras que serviram pra mim, que serviram pra mim;**_

_**Os seus heróis morreram de overdose e os seus inimigos estão no poder, seus inimigos estão no poder;**_

_**Então não venha me dizer, Então não venha me dizer que não existem heróis;**_

_**Eu só queria lhe dizer, eu só queria lhe dizer que estou a procura de heróis.**_

_**À Procura de Heróis – Medo da Noite**_


End file.
